Audition for GleeGlee Project Role Play Now!
by camrissagleek97
Summary: audition now to participate in roleplay as a glee project kid or a Glee character! story takes place sixteen years after the old New Directions graduated and now their own children  cue Glee Project kids  are joinig WMHS as Freshman!
1. Intro into Roleplay

**GLEE PROJECT ROLEPLAY Intro into role-play**

Hi guys! I decide to try out a Glee/Glee Project crossover role play. For those of you who don't know what it is or how it works, that's okay! This version is a type of collaboration of fanfics, meaning that each person participating will have their own character, and will write for that character's point of view. If you are given a character, you can send an opening paragraph for a chapter to my account (ONLY SUMBIT ONE OPENING CHAPTER) right away or you can wait for once we have a reasonable amount of people participating, because then the chapters will be published and we can work together. Once a paragraph chapter one is chosen, it will be sent to all of the participants. To add your character to a scene, make sure at first that your character is in the same setting as the following paragraph. This will all be repeated for the chapters.

This specific story is just for the character list, the plot, the rules, and the audition form.

Contents:

1. Intro into role-play

2. Plot

3. Character's

4. Rules

5. Audition form


	2. Characters

**NOTE: none of the Glee Project people have character names, that is for you to create. However, if the character is a child of an original Glee character then they must be of that family.**

**taken****,** _reserved_, **open**

_**Student characters**_

**Marissa Von Bleicken (daughter of Will and Emma Schuester)**

**Lindsay Pearce (adopted daughter of Rachel and Finn Hudson)**

**Emily Vasquez ****(adopted daughter of Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez)**

**Ellis Wylie**

**Mckynleigh Abraham**

**Hannah McIalwain**

**Bryce Ross Johnson (adopted daughter of Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez)**

**Cameron Mitchell (son of Sam and Quinn Evans)**

**Damian McGinty**

**Mattheus Fernandez**

**Alex Nelson**

**Samuel Larson**

_**Adult Characters:**_

**Quinn Evans**

**Sam Evans**

**Rachel Hudson**

**Finn Hudson**

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

**Brittany Perce-Lopez**

**Santana Pierce-Lopez**

**Will Schuester**

**Emma Schuester**

**Sue Sylvester **

**Beth Corcoran **


	3. Rules

No pairs/ships (couples) are currently planned so everyone can feel free to experiment with that. The role play will be posted on my (camrissagleek97) other account: gleeprojectNewGenerationRP. This is merely for the audition and rules page and not the actual fanfiction role play itself. It will contain updates on who plays what. Whenever somebody gets a character I will post the profile they create as a new chapter on here notifying everyone.

RULES:

-everyone must be active and participate.

-stay in character and only write your part.

-do not make decisions for other characters.

-warn me at least two days before if you will be gone and tell how long you will be gone for.

-to submit the paragraph message it to my other account and it will be messaged to the other rp-ers.

-only add a paragraph when it is your turn to speak/P.O.V.

-each chapter will start off with a different P.O.V.

-be nice to your fellow role players.

-Rated T for language but there are no limits so all things are welcome.

-if you aren't comfortable with 'adult' material don't participate.

-HAVE FUN!


	4. Audition Form

**Audition form (Please fill out the following-student characters only)**

**Your name:**

**Hours/days you will be available per week:**

**Person you're auditioning for: **

**Character's full Name:**

**Bio: (include: life at home, personality, social style, insecurities, interests, jock or loser? Are they friends with anyone yet?) **

**Sample paragraph: (any sample of your writing. Can be from a different fanfic). **

**Pairings: (optional)**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else?**

**Audition form (Please fill out the following — adult characters only)**

**Your name:**

**Hours/days you will be available per week:**

**Person you're auditioning for: **

**Character's full Name:**

**Bio: (include: life at home, job, are they close with family, any children unlisted (they will not be main characters but you must warn me if you create a second or third kid in the family), personality, what type of environment is your home? Family life, divorced, single-as in haven't been married, etc.) **

**Sample paragraph: (can be from anything. Can be from a different fanfic). **

**Are you auditioning for anyone else?**

**EXAMPLE AUDITION:**

**Your name: Cami**

**Hours/days you will be available per week: about two hours a day**

**Person you're auditioning for: Lindsay Pearce**

**Character's full Name: Harmony Hudson**

**Bio: (include: life at home, personality, social style, insecurities, interests, jock or loser? Are they friends with anyone yet?) **

**Harmony gets along very well with her father, Finn. They hang out a lot and she goes to him for help whenever she needs it. Her mother, Rachel, is also very supportive. She is caring and always there for Harmony, especially when it comes to singing. Harmony is ambitious, feisty, and quite the star. While fun loving she can be stubborn and sometimes harsh. She is determined to be the star of every performance she is in and will do anything to do that. She is in Glee club and sticks to that clique, not a popular type at all. **

**Sample paragraph (can be from any fanfic or story you've written): ****Kayla brushed her copper hair from her face as she entered the school doors. **** Today seemed like any other normal day at McKinley, but It was not. No day is ever normal, Kayla thought to herself. She walked over to her locker, swaying her hips side to side. She planned on ruling the school someday, and popularity depended on it. She shut the locker door to see none other than Marisol Gomez standing in front of her, talking to some guy Kayla didn't recognize. She smiled at her best friend, rolling her eyes before ignoring Marisol and walking to class.**

**Desired Pairings: (optional) Harmony/Damian, Harmony/Samuel, Harmony/girl, Harmony/boy**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else? Yes, Quinn Evans.**

**Audition form (Please fill out the following — adult characters only)**

**Your name: listed above**

**Hours/days you will be available per week: listed above**

**Character you're auditioning for: Quinn Evans**

**Bio: (include: life at home, job, are they close with family, any children unlisted (they will not be main characters but you must warn me if you create a second or third kid in the family), personality, what type of environment is your home? Family life, divorced, single-as in haven't been married, etc.)**

**Quinn works as a secretary at a nearby hospital. She spends as much time as she can with her son and husband. She and Sam Evans never fight and when It comes to Cameron, they help him and support him. The house is sweet and tidy, not very poor but not a huge mansion either.**

**Sample paragraph: (can be from anything. Can be from a different fanfic). Listed above.**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else? Yes, Harmony Hudson (portrayed by Lindsay Pearce)**


	5. Plot

**GLEE PROJECT ROLEPLAY Intro into role-play**

Hi guys! I decide to try out a Glee/Glee Project crossover role play. For those of you who don't know what it is or how it works, that's okay! This version is a type of collaboration of fanfics, meaning that each person participating will have their own character, and will write for that character's point of view. If you are given a character, you can send an opening paragraph for a chapter to my account (ONLY SUMBIT ONE OPENING CHAPTER) right away or you can wait for once we have a reasonable amount of people participating, because then the chapters will be published and we can work together. Once a paragraph chapter one is chosen, it will be sent to all of the participants. To add your character to a scene, make sure at first that your character is in the same setting as the following paragraph. This will all be repeated for the chapters.

This specific story is just for the character list, the plot, the rules, and the audition form.

Contents:

1. Intro into role-play

2. Plot

3. Character's

4. Rules

5. Audition form


End file.
